Of Many Façades
by Hatsune1Mikuchan
Summary: All my life there was always someone telling me my worth, that there is not enough room in this world for the quirkless. Or that I should just end it all, maybe in the next life I will have a quirk or be of more use to people. But why should I care about what others think... I will just prove them wrong by becoming the greatest villain, maybe I will be of some use then.
1. Epilogue

"All Might!" Izuku screamed in delight, "He is so amazing, risking his life for others. I hope that I can be like him someday, and make an impact on the world."

"Hai, hai," Mrs. Izuku stated while getting Midoriya ready for his doctor's appointment. "Not a lot of people have the courage to save others, nor put others before themselves or their family."

With that Mrs. Midoriya left for her coat and called for Izuku in the kitchen for a quick breakfast before they depart.

"Come on, Izuku, we will be late and you won't get much of a breakfast if you don't hurry up!" Mrs. Midoriya yelled while slipping on some brown slide on shoes while getting some black coffee ready.

"I'm coming!" Izuku stated loudly, before coming out of his room, then quickly making his way to the table stuffing toast in his mouth, "Sorry I took so long mom."

"It's fine honey, though we need to start leaving now if we want to make it in time for your appointment," Mrs. Midoriya said while grabbing her finished mug of coffee and making her way to the door.

Izuku seeing that she was making her way out of the house, quickly grabbed his shoes and jacket before catching up to his mom outside. The drive to the doctor's office was silent though Izuku could be seen slightly bouncing very excitedly, nervous about what quirk that he would possibly have. The possibilities seemed endless, with his mother's telekinesis and father's pyro-kinetic abilities.

They finally made it inside of the doctor's office, it was pretty bland(the usual all white doctor's office), with the occasional small table of magazines with and a couple of lilies off to the sides. Mrs. Midoriya went to the front desk signing in for Izuku's appointment; meanwhile, Izuku takes a seat in some of the waiting room chairs. Only a few minutes, and a somewhat monotonous voice states, "Midoriya Izuku."

"Hai," Izuku states before getting up and following his mother to the nurse who in turn escorts them to the doctor's office. Izuku began pacing around the room, too excited to sit still. While pacing he could see the many PhD's on the walls, and suddenly became impressed by the sheer amount of them that covered the wall. It was only after the fifth time his mother called him he became aware if his surroundings.

"S-Sorry mother, I was was just looking at all of these plaques on the wall," Izuku mumbled a bit before blushing when he realized the doctor was standing with his mother looking ready to begin. "I got a bit carried away in my head."

"You say only a little, I nearly called you ten times before you finally came back to our world," Mrs. Midoriya chuckled before glancing at the doctor as if waiting for him to make his appearance.

"O-oh sorry, my name is Dr. Jin," the doctor said a bit nervously before slightly rubbing the back of his head, "Would you like to begin Izuku, I need you get on the scale so that we can begin getting your vitals."

And with that the doctor took Izuku's vitals, and other procedures before finally taking an x-ray of Izuku's right foot to see if his big toe had grown, which would let them know if he would receive his quirk since it hadn't appeared yet and Izuku was already 4 years old. After around 15 minutes Dr. Jin reappeared with a solemn look, glancing at Mrs. Midoriya before announcing himself to Izuku. "I am back with the results."

Izuku glanced at the doctor carefully reading his expression, awaiting for him to tell him his quirk. "So what kind of quirk(s) do I have, do I have some type of telekinesis, which by the way runs in my family?" he let out a breath before continuing, "Or do I have some really amazing quirk that is mutated and not like my parents, there are all kinds of heroes that have quirks that are not genetically possibly and although it is rare-"

"You don't have a quirk, nor do I think you will ever be able to attain one," Dr. Jin stated slowly, letting the reality sink into the boy before taking his leave.

Before the doctor could leave Mrs. Midoriya grabbed his shoulder and demanded the doctor explain himself. The doctor pulled out the x-ray sheets of Izuku's right foot showing that the big toe had no growth nor the usual bending, which indicated the presence of a quirk developing in the human body. After that he took his leave and this time nothing stopping him, however he couldn't help but feel sorry for Midoriya, he will never have a chance to achieve his dream.

Izuku stood there looking in the spot the doctor was just in, his words replaying in his head over and over again. He eventually fell to his knees trying to grasp this situation that was unfortunately his life. His mind just couldn't accept what the doctor just stated, refusing to comprehend what the doctor just said. He felt as though his world was crashing down, though one thought sat at the back of his head. "Could I still be a hero?"

With that thought in mind Izuku slowly climbed to his feet and faced his mother. He gathered the rest of energy in his body, which strangely felt drained, and asked his mother a question which would possibly break him, "Mom, c-can I still be a hero?"

All that met Izuku was silence, a stifling and suffocating silence. He then with big wet unshed tears glared at his mother before yelling, "CAN I STILL BE A HERO!" Again he was met with silence, before he stormed out of the office and into the car, waiting to get home and be as far away from his mother and people as soon as possible.

It seemed that this once joyful day came to a harsh end, the drive home was stifling and silent with the tension being so thick you could cut it with a knife. As soon as the soon as they arrived home Izuku ran all the way up to his room before locking the door and turning off the light not wanting to see the reality that suddenly seemed to slowly absorb him and leave him with nothing left of his previous self.

All Izuku could think about was, "Why is this happening to me, all I wanted to be is a hero that saved others like All Might did." Instead he was met with resistance from his mind telling him that was no longer an option, a sudden anger came forth surging, his vision now red before everything went black.

Izuku woke up to find is room was a mess all his posters of All Might on the floor ripped to shreds, his All Might comforter and basically anything All Might was destroyed and shoved into a corner on the farther side of his bedroom. He realized he was on his back, he rose a hand over his face feeling the tears that now rolled down his face heavily. He silently cried, remembering the events that took place yesterday. It was then he decided that he hated how he was now and was going to change, why should he care what others think. Why should he care what his mother thinks, what Bakugo thinks, what his father thinks, what anyone thinks, because at the end of the day all that matters is what he thinks he can do.

Izuku slowly sat up, monotonously glancing at the destruction that used to be his room before going out into the kitchen and grabbing trash bags and not before long he got all of the 'trash' out of his room, leaving it barren; just how he felt right now. After cleaning up he went back to his room and sat in one of his corners in a fetal position, staring at the wall falling far into his mind to escape reality for a bit.


	2. New Beginnings

It had been a few weeks since Izuku found out he didn't have a quirk, in that time Izuku slowly if not completely drifted away from his mother and the small group of friends he used to have. He secluded himself to his barren room, where he would rigorously work his body until he was at the peak of exhaustion; he refused to be a burden and wanted to be a hero no matter what anybody said.

HUFF...

HUFF...

HUFF...

Izuku panted, his five year old body weakened due to the stress in was enduring. Though his body was suffering his mind was in overdrive on the possible ways he could strengthen his body to become the first hero without a quirk. After a few minutes he continued on with his physical training, the only thing pushing him being his drive to become the strongest hero...

Inko couldn't understand how her son had transformed from his once extroverted self into a recluse over night, and suddenly realized she should have said something when he asked that life altering question; it dawned on her that what if she would have said yes instead of responded in silence. She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard bumping coming from her son's room and made her way to his door. She knocked then came in to find Izuku on the floor doing sit-ups.

"W-what are you doing?" she asked trying to figure out why on earth was her son working out.

Izuku slowly brought his gaze to his mother with a glare before stating hatefully, "I am working out to become stronger so I can prove to you and everyone that I can become a hero..." He then focused back on his sit-ups going faster than before.

"What have I done... to discourage my child in one of the most important times of his life," Inko thought begrudgingly before leaving Izuku and closing his door. She then made her way into the kitchen preparing a meal for both her and Izuku, thinking that could be the least she could do.

Two days had passed before Inko decided that she needed to enroll Izuku into his first year of school, since he would be turning six soon.

I was a dreary first day of school, Katsuki had noticed that he hadn't seen the Deku around recently, which was weird in itself. Deku was always fawning over his quirk, hoping that his would come soon so that they could use their quirks together or something like that, but Katsuki hadn't seen him all day- wait, he just saw a glimpse of dark green hair that could belong to one person, Deku...

"This is so stupid, I need to get back to my training, I don't want to deal with people right now," Izuku thought snidely though his face didn't show his disgust only a stoic dull expression.

"Well I will see you after school, have a great day today," Inko stated lovingly, giving Izuku a quick hug before making her way to her car.

"Yeah, sure," Izuku mumbled before walking to his homeroom. "Like I would actually enjoy school." He then made his way through the maze of the hallways before finally reaching his class and sitting at a random empty desk and setting his book bag on the ground.

Around ten minutes later Katsuki finally found his homeroom, A-5.

"Geez, this class took forever to find in this maze of a school," Katsuki muttered before walking into the room, then sighing when realized he was still a bit early though gasping when he saw Deku sitting in the back. "What's up Deku, haven't seen you in a while..."

"O-oh... Kacchan, sorry I have been busy lately," Izuku mumbled before heavily sighing then asked, "So what's up with you and your quirk, anything cool you figured out that you didn't know before?"

"Oh yeah, I was meaning to tell you that I found out more on my quirk and how exactly it works," Katsuki grumbled before continuing, "It works by my sweat glands igniting which creates the KABOOM effect, if you know what I mean."

"Yeah, that's great," Izuku said depressingly looking down at his feet.

"How did it go with your doctor's visit, did you find out your quirk," Katsuki asked quizzically judging Izuku's body language as he answered the question.

"He said I won't ever have a quirk, I am quirkless," Izuku stated looking down waiting for the expected teasing and aggression that Katsuki usually portrays against him. Though after a few seconds of silence he glanced up to see Kacchan looking at him in surprise and confusion.

"How can you not have a quirk...?" Katsuki asked, really astonished as to how this was even possible. But then after asking the question Katsuki looked at Izuku's body language and realized that it was as if he was expecting to be admonished or berated by him. "This doesn't change anything whether you have a quirk or not you know."

Izuku gazed back up to Kacchan in disbelief, not expecting the usually crude and aggressive boy to respond in the understanding way that he just did.

Katsuki realizing that Izuku was still gazing at him, started blushing then stated, "That doesn't mean that I will go easy on you, because that doesn't mean you can't be stronger, I will be waiting for you when I get accepted in U.A."

"Hai," Izuku said quietly yet strongly with a determined expression.

It was then those two became thicker than thieves, and watched each others backs from then on.

Katsuki after establishing that they were still friends had noticed something, Izuku had cultivated some muscle mass over the course of weeks that he lost saw him, however with the new strength came along a dreadful silence. Throughout the school day Izuku only talked to him, and no one else, even when called on in class by teachers he feigned ignorance and refused to acknowledge anyone. The teachers started to stop calling on him when they noticed that he was getting perfect scores on every assignment and test given to him. It was a surreal change though he honestly didn't mind at least he was still talking to him.

"Honestly, having Kacchan on my side and believing that I can still become a hero has made me feel all the more better," Izuku thought glad that he had at least one person that believes in him, "Maybe I can convince others that I can still be the strongest hero even without a quirk..."


End file.
